Convenience foods are very popular with consumers. Typically convenience foods are defined as foods that can be eaten with one hand while on the run, are easily disposable, and have little or no clean-up and mess. On the run is generally considered to be while driving a car, walking, camping, etc. With this definition, a beverage and particulate food, such as for example cereal and milk, is typically not considered to be a convenience food since it normally cannot be eaten while driving, walking etc., normally requires a bowl and spoon and can be messy to eat on the run.
In a move to make breakfast consumption more convenient, to make it a convenience type food, many manufacturers have offered breakfast bars, breakfast sandwiches and other breakfast foods which can be consumed with a single hand. There have also been several attempts to construct a container which stores cereal and milk separately, allows the two to be mixed when consumed and allows the consumer to eat the mixture with a single hand.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,561 and 5,753,289, issued to Ness, describe a container for holding cereal and milk in separate compartments. Cereal is placed in the inner, inflexible container, while milk is placed in the outer flexible container. Cereal is shaken from the inner, inflexible container into the consumer's mouth and the consumer then squeezes the outer flexible container to squirt milk into the consumer's mouth. In this manner, the cereal and the milk are mixed inside the consumer's mouth. The Ness patents require rotation of the portable food container to a dispensing position before the consumer can use the product. A need exists for a simplified single-handed container, which will allow an individual to consume cereal and milk or other beverage and food combinations with a single hand while walking, hiking, camping, driving, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,068, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes various embodiments of a one-handed container for dispensing a particulate solid food and a liquid. The containers described in the '068 patent have two compartments separated by a partition. One compartment contains particulate solid food and the other contains a liquid. Dispensing of the solid food and liquid is regulated by use of one hand.
In most embodiments, the liquid is dispensed by sucking on a straw and the particulate solid food is dispensed by tilting the container to allow the food to flow from the container. In many of these embodiments, the liquid is dispensed from one side of the container, the container is then turned and the particulate solid food dispensed from the opposite side. In all these embodiments, the liquid and particulate solid food are dispensed separately.
In the embodiment shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, the container has a shell composed of flexible material. The partition is sloped to promote pouring of the particulate solid food and to help the liquid in the other compartment from spilling. When the shell is squeezed, the edge of the partition is displaced to allow liquid to flow out of the compartment when the container is tilted.